Only Time Will Tell
by ChickNick
Summary: Clarisse and Joseph had a history before they had any future. Rupert is in this story as well. I don't own the characters. Please R&R- Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Friendly Kisses

**Hello everyone! I haven't written a fanfic in awhile, but I just recently had an idea after reading a part from one of my previous stories. As you know I don't own these characters but I've had fun tweaking the story behind Clarisse and Joseph. To give you a heads up, in the first two chapters you will see Clarisse and Joe flashbacks that occurred before she wed Rupert and assumed her royal responsibilities. After Chapter 2 it will fast forward a bit to the early years of Rupert and Clarisse's marriage.**

**I hope you enjoy it! I apologize if this one seems long, but I would love to hear what you think of Chapter 1. **

It was a beautiful spring day in 1960 when Joseph, a young chauffeur and security guard took a ride on his motorcycle up to the emerald hills of Genovia. Today's ride was different than any other because today he had company. As he parked his bike and got off he turned to offer his hand to the young lady who had been holding on to him tightly the whole way.

"I have it, thank you," the seventeen year old said as she hopped off the bike and fixed her flowing pink Dior skirt.

"So, how did you like your first motorcycle ride Lady Clarisse?" Joseph asked.

"Joseph?" She said annoyed with her hands on her hips.

He smiled and nodded knowing what agitated her. Though a staff member of her father's household he was happy to be considered a friend and knew that she hated when he used a formal title of sorts. "Fine how did you like your first motorcycle ride Clarisse?"

"Very well thank you. Why did you offer to take me for a ride anyway? You know how my mother feels about this mode of transportation."

"I offered because you looked like you needed some time away from the estate and I was going to take a drive on my break anyway. Besides you've been asking me for one for ages."

"True. Well this is just lovely," she said looking at the view they had from the top of the mountain. "Look you can practically see the estate grounds Joseph, and there's my university, and the church, and is that the…"

Joe watched as Clarisse looked out at the landscape in front of her trying to pick out places that she recognized. He couldn't help but smile at how surprised and cute she looked in her skirt and white blouse. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a pink scarf was tied in her hair to keep it secure. Around her neck she wore her favorite heart shaped locket that her grandmother gave her and her earlobes were decorated with pink sapphires.

"Joseph?"

"Ah yes?" Joe said startled.

"Are you alright?"

Clearing his throat, "Uh yes why?"

"Because you didn't answer my question. What were you thinking about just now?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry your question was?"

"Is that the palace over there?"

Joe moved closer to her and followed where she was pointing.

"Why yes it is why?"

"No I was just wondering that's all. It looks different from a distance."

"Speaking of the palace I wonder how His Majesty King Edward is doing. Have you heard anything?" Joe inquired knowing Clarisse's position as a future princess of Genovia.

"He is ill but his health goes up and down from what I hear. He has good and bad days. Father being so close to the King says the palace keeps it very hush hush so to not worry the public."

"Oh sure, sure," Joseph replied as he noticed Clarisse looking behind her.

"Oh look Joseph, a little rabbit!" she said. Trained to keep an eye on her always, he watched her walk towards the small creature. Swaying her hips to and fro she looked radiant. She even looked graceful when her heel got caught in the dirt and she yanked it out almost falling.

"Lady Clarisse be careful please!" Joseph warned. He should have known that knowing her love for animals that she would attempt to befriend it.  
>"Oh Joseph it's only a little bunny." She said waving her hand as if it were no big deal.<p>

"Yes but make sure you don't fall." Being around her all the time he had noticed what a clumsy teenager she could be when not attempting to be so lady-like.

Clarisse continued to follow the small rabbit until she realized she was under a large weeping willow.

"Clarisse?" Joseph said parting the branches to make sure she was around.

Clarisse spun around with a smile enjoying the interior curtains of the tree.

"Isn't it gorgeous Joseph?" she said turning back around and bending down to pick a small white flower.

"Yes it is," he said walking up behind her. He wasn't referring to the tree however.

Not knowing how close he was she spun around and bumped into him. She was right in Joe's face.

"Oh I'm sorry. I, I think…I think the bunny ran off…" she said in a breathy whisper as she looked at him.

Joe looked into her eyes. Those beautiful blue crystals sparkled even in a shaded space. Overcome by the closeness of their situation, Joe grabbed her shoulders and kissed her fast and passionately.  
>Clarisse's eyes opened widely as she received her very first kiss. By an internal impulse, she threw her arms around Joseph's neck and continued kissing him.<p>

Joe gently lowered her down on the grass without breaking the kiss. Clarisse grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist. Emotional sensations took over and Clarisse felt as though she was a princess in a fairytale or like that actress she had just seen in a film.

After a few moments of serene pleasure Joseph realized that he was kissing the Duke of Renoir's only daughter who was technically betrothed to the Crown Prince of Genovia. Joe instantly parted from her lips and rose to his feet.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Clarisse asked embarrassed as she sat up.

"No Lady Clarisse I'm sorry."

"Joseph?"

"No Clarisse I… I shouldn't have kissed you I mean you're my employer's daughter."

"I truly didn't mind, and I don't believe I was the one who pulled away" she said rising to her feet and brushing the grass from her skirt.

"Well I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that."

"No, no please there is no need to apologize. I have actually wanted to be kissed like that for a long time and to be honest I rather thought you may be the first person to do it," she said it in a seductive yet innocent way.

Joseph just stood there for a few awkward seconds not knowing what to do. Smirking he pulled back the branches so she could exit the serene canopy of the weeping willow before him.

"Lady Clarisse…I …I…I think we should be getting back before your parents notice you're gone."

"Perhaps you're right."

Clarisse began walking past Joe who for some reason didn't make eye contact with her. Before walking through the branches Clarisse stopped in front of Joe and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry no one will find out. It'll be our little secret."

Her comment both scared and excited him.

_**Three months later…..**_

"Clarisse!"

"Clarisse?" a woman called from the balcony of the villa. "Clarisse darling where are you?"

Hearing her mother the young woman turned around gracefully, a book in her right hand and apple in her left.

"Here mother," she shouted up as she came around the corner of a shrub.

"Oh there you are darling…ah…your father is looking for you."

"Is everything all right?" she asked noticing her mother's timid behavior.

The Duchess of Renoir cautiously looked behind her as her hands remained on the balcony railing.

Clarisse walked closer to the house and got on her tippy toes to see what her mother was checking on behind her.

Leaning over the railing her mother whispered down. "There's a gentleman here from the palace."

Clarisse's heart stopped and her stomach twisted.

"And?" she asked as she nervously brushed her bangs to the side.

"Well dear I'm not sure. The maids just came rushing into the room telling me your father has demanded I find you and bring you to his office."

"Is that where they are? In father's office?" she asked.

"Yes, now get in here, right away," her mother sternly advised.

Clarisse closed her book violently and rushed around to the patio doors. As she wrapped around the corner of the large shrub she ran into Joseph. Bumping into to his chest caused her to fall to the ground.

"Clarisse! Oh my…I'm so sorry I didn't see you. Your father the Duke is looking for you inside." he said as he helped her up off the ground.

"I know, I know, I'm fine, I must hasten," she said quickly as she brushed off her skirt and looked around for somewhere to toss her apple. "Ah here," she said practically throwing her book at him and placing her half eaten apple in his hand before running away.

Joseph watched with a slight smile as she attempted to run in the most lady-like way possible. He knew that she was on her way to see the man who entered the Gerard villa a few minutes before. Seeing her run reminded him of her chasing the rabbit and then first kiss they had shared under the willow tree a few months earlier.

With her inside with her father he had a few moments to himself since the Duke's assistant/body guard would be outside the office door. As he patrolled the gardens he thought of Clarisse. Her beauty, kindness, and intelligence. That laugh and smile, those eyes, her trained maturity mixed with her girlish spirit. How she lit up when talking about riding horses, reading literature, or traveling. He also found it amusing and yet very sexy whenever she would speak French to her parents being that it was their second language.

After finding himself thinking about her in this way, he stopped. He had to be careful not to get too attached to her. After all she would be out of his life one day and he would only be a memory. Perhaps now though he could take in as much time with her as possible without jeopardizing her future.

The next day an entourage of courtiers from the palace appeared at the gate of the Gerard villa on official business from Queen Margaret and her son Rupert the Crown Prince of Genovia.

Once they left mid-evening, Clarisse breathed a sigh a relief that she had some time to herself. Walking out onto her own personal balcony, she leaned over the railing, her cheek resting upon her hand thinking how different her life will be in the future once everything took effect.

A handsome young man in black, who seemed to have come out of the bushes below, pleasantly interrupted her thoughts.

She smiled down at him as he approached.

Joseph looked up and teasingly cleared his throat. With a cheeky smile he began, "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek."

She smiled and shook her head at him since he was able to ironically quote what she had been reading in her recent book. To see how much he actually knew she tested him.

"O' Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Right here," he said playfully bowing.

"Oh really?" she asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms in front of her and leaned over the railing.

"Ahhh?" he thought for a second of another quote. "Oh right it's, Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er… saw true beauty… till this night."

She playfully grimaced at the young man who seemed always to be on her mind.

"Well Romeo good try but it's not actually night," she said with a laugh.

He looked around him and up to the sky. "No I suppose it's not but check your book because I know its right," he said pointing up at her.

She shook her head and laughed as she stood up straight and leaned back while holding onto the railing.

"Well at least give me some credit, I tried." he said playfully shrugging his shoulders.

"Well Romeo could you help me try to escape this craziness?"

"Tempt not a desperate man my lady." He said waving a finger at her.

"Please? I would love to go on another motorcycle ride with you," she begged. "It would do wonders for me," she said with a pouty look.

"Lady Clarisse your parents will fire me, hell they'll kill me if they catch me taking you out again."

"They had no idea about last time. We didn't get caught."

He stared at her and her beauty mesmerized him. How could he resist.

"Please?"

He sighed. He thoroughly enjoyed the long moments they stole talking and flirting. "Fine, tomorrow then. Is noon alright for you?" he asked her.

She thought for a second. "Um yes I do believe my schedule is actually clear for tomorrow. I don't have any lessons with mother or with Madame La'Rue. How should we do this?" she whispered.

"Meet me in the vineyard. I'll have my bike there waiting." He whispered back.

"Wonderful! I can't wait!" she quietly exclaimed so no one would hear.

Inside the villa Joseph heard Clarisse's father call her name.

"I better go," she whispered as she took a few steps back.

"Wait, wait!" he called after her.

"Whaaat?" she replied back with an annoyed but playful tone.

"Parting is so sweet sorrow," he said with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes and sighed with a smile as she brushed him off.


	2. Chapter 2 Not Good for All

**Thank you so much to those of you that read and reviewed Chapter 1. Glad you enjoyed it. Here's Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be shorter.**

It had been four days since their last ride to the hills.

Joseph stood at attention at the bottom of the staircase waiting for the whole Gerard family to finish getting ready for the Annual Royal Garden Party. Being a family of nobility they had been invited just like in previous years. The Duke and his two sons came down the stairs first dressed in light tailored suits. As the Duchess and Clarisse made their way down the stairs, Joseph could not keep his eyes off of the younger woman in her dress and hat.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs she spun around. "Well how do I look?" she whispered so her parents wouldn't hear.

"Beautiful." Joseph replied.

"Well thank you Joseph."

"Shall we?" he asked as he motioned for her to walk ahead of him out the front door.

He couldn't help but glimpse at her backside as she walked a few paces in front of him. She did look stunning. Her white brimmed hat was decorated with a small cluster of purple and pink flowers attached to a pin decorated with rhinestones. Her white heels enhanced her toned legs and the light purple dress she wore hugged her slender body in all the right places. Its cut and calf length gave her the perfect shape. She would without a doubt be the most beautiful woman at the palace today, Joseph thought as he closed the car door after her.

Joseph was on duty today to only chauffeur the family to and from the palace. They did not need him as a guard, because the Royal Service would be enforced on the grounds.

As he drove the Gerard family, Joseph privately recalled in his mind certain parts of the long conversations he and Clarisse had when they were at their willow tree spot a few days before.

He remembered how she had confided in him that she was both extremely nervous and yet excited for today's royal event. Joseph figured that she was this way because she may have a short opportunity to actually speak with Prince Rupert. At this thought he subconsciously tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He also recalled how disappointed she seemed the other day with the fact that she really didn't know this man whom she was going to eventually marry and spend her life with. She said that she knew about him through books, lessons, and facts taught to her during life, but that she hadn't spent much time with him. She even stated that she felt she knew him, Joseph better than the Prince. With that memory he loosened his grip and smirked.

However, even more important than that was what she had said before she gave him a soft kiss on the lips that day. In addition to missing her home and her family terribly when she became engaged, she expressed privately that she would ultimately miss the freedom, fun, and happiness that she had when spending time with him. This bit of information he swore would stay with him forever.

Pulling the car around to the front of the palace and hearing the greeter Mrs. Cutaway speak, broke Joseph's daydreams. Getting out of the car he walked around and opened the door for them to exit lending a hand to both the Duchess and Clarisse. Before scaling the stairs to walk into the palace Clarisse turned around and made eye contact with Joseph. Seeing the apprehensive look on her face he nodded, smiled, and winked at her. With that she took a deep breath and followed her family up the steps.

A few hours later Joseph had been standing on the side of the garden enjoying a refreshing drink with the other chauffeurs. Though not on duty to guard her, he couldn't help but watch her every move.

Clarisse while mingling with other young women of noble birth would turn at times and catch him staring in her direction. She would smile across the garden but then Joseph would look away.

Suddenly the arrival of the Royal family was announced. Joseph watched as the Prince glided over to where Clarisse had been standing talking to a friend. She instantly curtsied to him and smiled. Joseph could not make out what the Prince had said because his back was towards him, but he could tell by Clarisse's actions that he wanted a private moment with her. Clarisse opened her fan as trained to do and linked her arm with the Prince.

As they walked through the maze Clarisse chatted with Rupert randomly about what they had studied at university and other topics. The 23 year old Prince had seemed interested in what she had to say and that made her feel more at ease. Clarisse was an educated girl, but the best education she received was from women like her mother and more recently Madame Larue who taught her how to act around the Prince. She valued their teachings at this moment more than ever.

A fountain came into view and Clarisse fantasized about the secret treasures like this one that could be found in and out of the palace. As she admired the lily pads that floated on the water's surface she felt the warm gaze of the handsome prince on her. Then he spoke.

"Lady Clarisse, how do you like it here at the palace? Are you enjoying your time?" Prince Rupert asked her.

"Oh yes, very much so. Thank you. The palace is beautiful and the grounds are magnificent. I absolutely love the flowers in all the gardens."

"Well I'm very glad to hear that. I shall make sure you leave today with a bouquet picked directly from the bushes."

She laughed. "That would be very sweet of you Your Highness."

"Please call me Rupert. I think knowing our situation the sooner we are on a first name basis the better we will be."

"I agree," she said liking his approach.

"Perhaps this will be better than I thought." Clarisse thought to herself. "Marriage sometimes comes before actual love with royalty, if the love ever comes at all that is. Respect and friendship however would be fine as long as the country and my family are secure and content." Her inner thoughts were disrupted by the prince.

"Clarisse I must apologize for the recent bombardment of palace officials and staff at your family's estate. I'm sure you have heard close rumors that my father King Edward is not doing very well health wise. He is suffering unfortunately from a form of cancer, but I must say there are only a selected few of individuals that know this."

"Yes I know and I am very sorry to hear this."

"Um, yes thank you for your sincerity. You see though… with the decline of his health my father has demanded that he see the crown secure as soon as possible."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and since I am the heir to the throne, the only child of the King and Queen of Genovia, I have been instructed to take a bride as soon as I possibly can."

Clarisse raised her eyes to his and obediently waited to make sure he was completely finished, for she could not speak until he was. Then he continued.

"His Majesty has also mentioned how he would like to see the continuation of the Renaldi name within his lifetime."

Clarisse quietly opened her fan and began fanning herself slightly faster than before.

"As you know Clarisse you and I have been betrothed since we were children."

"Yes indeed," she replied with an innocent smile.

"I have been told that you will make a wonderful wife, princess, and future Queen of Genovia,"

Clarisse's heart raced.

"And so I would like with your formal agreement to make our engagement finally official."

Clarisse thought of the words she had prepared to say when this moment arrived. "Your Royal Highness…Rupert, I promise to you now that when we do indeed marry, I will try my very best to fulfill the duties and responsibilities expected of me for all of those titles."

"Well that is all I could ever ask of you," he said with a charming smile. With that he bent down on one knee and pulled out of his pocket an old fashioned box tied with a Genovian lace ribbon. Untying it he opened the box revealing the biggest emerald cut diamond Clarisse had ever seen. "Lady Clarisse Marie Gerard, would you do me and the wonderful country of Genovia the great honor of becoming my wife and future Queen?"

"Yes, I will." she said smiling. She could not believe that a moment she had played over and over in her head since she was a little girl had just actually occurred. She stared at the large diamond on her slender finger.

"I hope you like it. It was my grandmother Queen Maria Renaldi's. It has been in our family for centuries."

Clarisse felt an extreme sense of responsibility hearing this, but she did love the look and sentiment of the ring which was now hers.

"It is absolutely beautiful. Thank you, I adore it and I'll treasure it always."

Rupert stood up bringing Clarisse as well to her feet. Grabbing her chin he pulled her in for kiss. When it ended Clarisse felt it was a bit awkward and brief. She felt guilty thinking of the only other person she had ever kissed and how those kisses were somehow and for some reason different.

Joseph eyes were fixed on the entrance to the maze. He caught himself eager to see Clarisse and Rupert emerge knowing their intimate moment together was over. He tried to subside a twinge of jealously directed at the Prince, but it lingered on.

Finally, followed by a sigh of relief from Joseph, they came walking out arm in arm smiling and chatting happily.

The Prince nodded to his mother and father who were sitting in comfortable chairs chatting with Prime Minister Ortiz and his wife. Joseph watched as they got up and walked over to where their son stood. As he turned his head back to catch Clarisse's expression he saw it. There it was-that sparkle in the sunlight, that sharp glimmer of light that reflected off of Clarisse's hand. Joseph's stomach sunk and his heart crept into his throat as he watched Clarisse's ecstatic family gather around her. It had actually occurred and she of course said yes.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I could have your attention for a moment I would like to make a very important announcement. " Prince Rupert shouted to the crowd. "I have just this day asked the sweet and beautiful Lady Clarisse Gerard to be my dear and loving wife and she has graciously agreed to be my bride."

Cheers erupted, but Joseph felt sick and an intense case of jealously. "What is wrong with me?" he thought to himself. "Pull yourself together. You knew this would happen," he said clenching his fists at his side.

Then he confirmed it within himself what he knew all along but wouldn't admit. He was in love with her. He wanted to be the one to place a ring on her finger and announce to the world that she was his, but who was he kidding, that would never happen in a million years.

The Duke of Renoir spoke. "The Duchess and I are most happy with this joyous news and we look forward to the seeing Genovia ruled under the great Renaldi name for generations to come."

Shouts of "Here, here" came from the crowd. Clarisse continued to smile to show everyone that she was happy.

The King then spoke. "My fellow Genovians please raise your glasses to this promising and charming young couple; His Royal Highness Prince Rupert and the Lady Clarisse Gerard," the King exclaimed as he stood in front of the crowd looking rejuvenated.

The crowd cheered again. "Long live the King!"

Clarisse's family gathered around her congratulating her on the engagement. Clarisse knew they were happy about being elevated to an even higher position at court and she felt good about helping her family. She glanced around and looked for the only person she could not be without. Joseph. She couldn't see him in the crowd but knew he had to of heard the announcements..

As the family exited the vehicle upon their arrival home, the Duchess continued to talk about wedding details and grandchildren. Clarisse got out of the limo with the help of Joseph, but when she looked at him she did not receive a look back.

Waking up the next morning the future Princess of Genovia found her pillow damp. Falling asleep last night had been difficult for her. The constant swirling of things in her head and the mixture of numerous emotions overwhelmed her. She was happy, she was sad, she was scared, she was determined, but mostly she was confused. She had to try and clear the mess in her head or the stress would engulf her. She had a responsibility and duty to a whole country. She had always had her own feelings cast aside and this time was no different.

Thinking reading would help she got up and searched for where she had left her book last. "Where in the world did I….." her thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. She tightened her silk robe and headed across her room to the door. Opening it slightly she saw a maid on the other side holding what appeared to be the object she was looking for.

"Pardon me miss but you left your book downstairs in the garden," she said handing it to Clarisse.

"Oh… well how very foolish of me. Thank you Tabitha for bringing it up."

"Your quite welcome miss. Would you care for some tea?" the maid asked.

"Yes that sounds wonderful I'll have it on my balcony."

"Of course I'll be back in a few," Tabitha said before she turned and walked away.

Clarisse walked out onto her balcony and sat down with her feet tucked under her. As she opened her book an envelope slid out onto the ground. Confused at first as to who it was from she looked behind her before opening it. She read it first quickly and then slowly to absorb the meaning of the words fully.

_Dear Lady Clarisse,_

_I am sorry to say that this day I have to leave my post as your security guard and family employee. I have recently been offered a chance to pursue a higher rank in the Royal military, and I wish to take advantage of this opportunity. After speaking with your father the Duke, he has agreed to let me go. His guard will look over you as well between now and the time you marry the Prince. Once married you would not have needed me anyways because the Royal Guard Department of Security will supply you with the utmost protection. I have enjoyed the time we have spent together and I am honored to have been trusted as a friend. I wish you all the happiness in the world and I know you will do wonders for this country. I'm sure everyone will fall in love with you, for it is not hard to do. _

_Sincerely,_

_Joseph_

Clarisse couldn't believe it. He was leaving. Just like that, he was leaving her when she probably needed him the most. "How could he?" she thought to herself as she stood up and walked to the balcony railing. Looking down she remembered him standing below siting quotes from her book. He did that for her. He took her on rides. They stole time together, shared stories, secrets, and kisses. Hell he was her very first kiss and it was a wonderful one. Why on earth had he not come to see her and tell her face to face?" She caught herself sounding very selfish and foolish and she felt guilty for her behavior.

"Here you go miss a nice cup of tea," Tabitha said nearly making Clarisse jump as she came out onto the balcony. "Oh I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sure the tea will help calm those nerves you must me feeling from yesterday's announcement. I speak on behalf of the staff when I say we are most happy for you Lady Clarisse."

"Um…yes thank you." Clarisse replied distantly. She shamefully wasn't listening fully to the young maid.

Tabitha figured it was her time to retreat.

"Uh Tabitha?" Clarisse called quickly as the maid began to walk away.

"Yes miss?"

"Has Joseph Romero my security guard left yet?"

"Why yes, I saw him before he departed. He looked determined to leave after he told me you left your book in the garden."

Clarisse's emotions took over and her eyes filled with tears. Tabitha noticed this and walked towards her. "Are you alright? Is there anything I could do for you?"

"No, no I'll be fine he was just a good friend and I'm sorry to see him go that's all."

Tabitha went to the tea tray a grabbed a napkin. Giving it to her to dry her eyes she rubbed her back.

"Please miss I hate to see anyone cry. Besides who knows you'll be the Queen of Genovia one day, maybe your paths will cross again."

She dried her eyes and wiped her cheek as she looked down at the ground below her. "One can only hope Tabitha, one can only hope."


	3. Chapter 3 Well Done

**So here we go Chapter 3. It'll be little moments from big moments. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy and please R&R! **

Though betrothed for almost 2 decades, the Crown Prince and his fiancée Clarisse had a very short formal engagement that lasted just 5 months. With the King's health unstable, the royal family felt that a short engagement would be best.

Clarisse was learning to deal with the overwhelming wedding decisions that she had to oversee and the pressure of the lessons she now received from both Madame La'Rue and Queen Margaret herself. Clarisse was given a small suite which would be hers to stay in overnight after she wed Rupert. Before the wedding it was where she or rather her future mother in-law, would meet with royal courtiers about wedding plans. Clarisse had to sit and oversee these tedious meetings though she found out quickly that the final decisions were ultimately made by Her Majesty. Though a bit annoying at first, as the wedding edged closer Clarisse felt relieved to have the decisions made for her. She did though promise that she would allow her daughter more of a say when she wed.

_**January 3, 1961**_

The royal wedding day had approached. Being in the Royal military, Joseph had to take position along the road side in his Genovian military garb. If he had a choice he would not be there at all as he would rather not see the spectacle unfold in front of him. He was happy he was not assigned to inside the church as that would have been even more painful to see. The only downside to his post was that it was chilly being January and that he had to watch her pass in the carriage on procession to the church.

All of Genovia seemed to have turned out to see the future princess wave in the carriage with her father.

Standing still Joseph looked straight out as taught to do. He couldn't help hearing the people in the crowd exclaim comments as to how beautiful she looked. As the carriage passed right in front of him he was able to steal a quick look. His heart raced when he saw her. She didn't make eye contact with him but she smiled at the people who lovingly waved back and shouted for joy. His blur of a sighting only registered a sparkling tiara and lace veil on a blonde head.

The next day he would unintentionally catch of glimpse of the newlyweds on the small black and white television that his roommate had in their cramped dormitory.

"Rupert scored big with this one. She's a damn beauty!" his roommate said out loud.

Joe didn't respond as he folded his clothes.

"Hey wait didn't you work for her family?"

Joe didn't look up. "I did."

"Man you guarded her? Lucky."

Joe smirked. "Yeah, well I don't anymore."

"Foolish man you are. I would have stayed with the family just to see her when she visits them."

"She probably won't be visiting her parents as much as you think. She'll have things to do at the palace."

"You're probably right Joe, I mean she's has a job now to keep him happy, if you know what I mean," his roommate said with a laugh. The joke however did not humor Joe at all.

**April 1961**

Three months had passed since the wedding.

Joseph's superb instincts and leadership skills did not go unnoticed by the General of the Royal Guard who commended him for his abilities.

Back at the palace King Edward rested his ailing body after a meeting with Parliament.

Queen Margaret had watched the session from the secret lookout and her heart ached for her husband. Seeing him sitting there in his seat next to the Prime Minister, she saw a brave older man who was trying his best to look well and able. The Queen's thoughts drifted to her son and his new wife as she exited the hidden spot.

"Oh Your Majesty there you are?" Mrs. Cutaway said surprisingly as she rounded a corner. The Queen nodded allowing her assistant to continue.

"Ma'am I thought you might like to know that their Royal Highnesses Prince Rupert and Princess Clarisse have just landed at the airport."

Queen Margaret's eyes widen as she clasped her hands together. "Splendid, thank you Clara. Oh and Clara please notify me when they have entered the palace."

"Oh course Your Majesty."

Walking back to her suite Margaret hoped that her son and new daughter in law had good news for her and her husband. If they did she knew it would ease her husband's feelings about the succession of the throne.

Forty minutes later…

After announced, Rupert walked into his father's office with Clarisse dutifully a step behind.

"Hello father and mother, we have returned," Rupert said charmingly.

"Ah Rupert! Your back!" said the Queen as she greeted her son. "It is so good to see you both," she said smiling as she scaled Clarisse's face and body with her eyes.

"How was your extended tour? Did you enjoy it?" his father asked as he slowly sat down on a sofa.

Rupert looked at Clarisse with a pleasant smile. "Ah yes we did enjoy our time traveling. Rushed and busy but enjoyable." Clarisse smiled in agreement.

"Good, good," the King said. "And you my dear, you visited many places for the first time correct?" he said acknowledging Clarisse.

"Yes Your Majesty it was wonderful to visit new places in Europe and North and South America," she said sweetly.

Rupert put a hand on her knee and laughed. "Clarisse was amazed at how many Genovian consulates and embassies we have around the world."

"Oh yes there are many," the Queen added.

"Yes, Paris, London, Buenos Aires, New York, Moscow, San Francisco…," Clarisse recalled as she counted a few on her fingers.

The royal family laughed at the young woman's amazement.

"It can be overwhelming, the constant traveling and meeting of people. I know how you must be feeling," the Queen sympathized.

"Yes, but Clarisse did well," Rupert said gushing over his new bride as he now patted her thigh.

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Soooo?" the Queen then said.

"Sooo what mother?" Rupert asked looking befuddled.

"So do you have anything else to tell us, some good news perhaps?" Margaret said as she and her husband cheerfully nodded.

Rupert and Clarisse looked at each other and gave a smirk. "Good news? No I don't believe… so," replied Rupert.

The Queen and King looked at each other, their hopeful smiles turning to disappointed but understanding grins.

"Oh well, then that is that," the King said as he stood up causing his family to stand as well. "Either way I am pleased you both had a safe and nice long trip." The King walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Right, well I'm sure you have things to tend to father. We'll let you get back to your work," his son said grabbing his wife's hand.

Margaret looked at her son and sadly nodded showing that the King was doing a little here and there to maintain his pride and dignity. They would play along and let him have his way as long as he didn't overdo it.

Clarisse and Rupert stood by the door hesitating to give the signal for it to be opened.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," Rupert said as he slightly turned around to look at his parents. "December," he said and then faced forward giving the signal to the guard to open the door. His wife looked at him surprised herself.

The King looked at his wife, they both were confused. "December? What about December?" his mother asked.

The doors opened. Rupert smiled at his beautiful wife. Clarisse in return gave him a nervous sideways look.

"Well that's when your grandchild will be born of course," Rupert said smiling at his parents.

The King and Queen looked at each other with surprised faces.

"What?...Wait, wait, wait you two!" Margaret said with tender demand in her voice. Rupert and Clarisse turned around with giant smiles waiting for them to process the information.

"I thought you said you didn't have any good news?" the King asked.

"Well we don't have good news, we have wonderful news," Rupert replied as he wrapped an arm around his young wife. Clarisse forced a smile because she had thought it much too early to let others know. What if something happened, she would feel terrible for letting them down.

Queen Margaret clasped her hands together and brought them to her chin. "Oh my this is wonderful news, isn't it Edward?"

"Indeed, the best kind!" The King smiled showing a bit of relief knowing the couple could carry on the Renaldi name.

Margaret rushed over to her son and hugged him tightly. "Congratulations darling!"

She then walked over to Clarisse and placed her hands on either side of her arms. "Well done my dear, well done!"


	4. Chapter 4 Loss and Gain

**So sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. This one to warn you has its moments…let me know what you think….it gets better**

**Chapter 4**

**May 1961**

Three weeks had passed since Rupert and Clarisse returned from their tour and told the King and Queen their wonderful news.

Around 2:00 in the morning, Clarisse awoke to a cramping feeling in her abdomen. Feeling as though she needed to use the bathroom, she pulled the richly designed comforter and sheets off of her and slid out of the oversized bed. As she got up the moonlight from the window showed something dark on the bed sheet.

"Oh no, no," she gasped with worry as she looked closer at the mark. After turning on the lamp on the bedside table quickly, she saw what she had feared, blood.

"No, no, no this can't be happening!" she said loudly. Rupert who had stayed with her in her suite that night turned over groggily. "Wha...what is it darling? What's wrong Clarisse?" Seeing his wife hysterical he sat up.

Hugging her stomach as if it ached she pointed to where she had been lying.

"Is that blood? You're bleeding?" he asked nervously as he jumped out of bed.

Clarisse fell to her knees feeling the wetness o f the blood that had seeped through her nightgown on her heels. "Oh my God are you all right?" her husband asked as he rushed over to her.

She didn't answer him, she just clutched her waist and cried, saddened obviously because she knew what was happening.

"Guards!" Rupert shouted as he got up and ran to the double doors of the suite. "Fetch the physician and for God's sake tell him it's an emergency."

As he rushed back into the bedroom he stopped in his tracks when he saw the young woman he had married weeping in pain on the floor. A feeling of pity and guilt filled him as he tried to figure out what to do while they waited for the physician to get there.

"I…I am so sorry," she whispered through tears as she shamefully looked down at the lush carpet.

He sat down on the floor next to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.

He softly pressed his lips to her forehead."No Clarisse it is not your fault. It's alright the doctor will be here shortly and then everything will be fine," he said realizing he didn't even sound convincing to himself.

Sitting there made him also realize that she had been right- it had been much too early to inform his parents that they were expecting a child, but he had just been too excited and proud not to tell. If he hadn't said anything though, perhaps they could have secretly dealt with the loss and overlook the first pregnancy by themselves. He was relieved that the public had not been told because that would have added even more stress to their situation.

Two hours later Rupert entered to find his wife on her side in bed staring into space. The doctor had informed him that his wife had suffered a miscarriage and that she needed to rest.

He walked over and gently placed and hand on her arm. "Darling? You alright?" he asked cursing himself as the words came out, of course she wasn't.

"Clarisse please do not worry it was our first attempt, there'll be more."

He stopped talking as he saw a single tear stream down the side of her exposed cheek. After tenderly squeezing her arm, he headed for the sofa in the living room area of his wife's suite. He figured she was tired and probably wanted some time alone. As he was about to leave the room he heard her voice. It was very low but he could make out what she said.

"Are you disappointed in me?"

Rupert turned around. "No, never."

Having no ability to fall asleep, Rupert sat quietly on the sofa until 7:30am. Knowing his parents would be up and about to embark on their morning routines, he made his way to his father's suite.

With his mother there he informed them both about the miscarriage Clarisse had suffered only hours before. Both of his parents were sad for their son and his new young wife.

In attempt to cheer his son up the King said "She is young, you'll have time Rupert to get her with child again. At least she has shown us that she can conceive a child which is positive."

The Queen knew her husband meant well by this comment, but she could tell it was hitting her son the wrong way. "Edward," she said sharply silencing her husband from adding more.

"Perhaps it is too much?" Rupert then said with a sigh as he sat down rubbing his tired eyes.

"What my dear?" his mother asked as she sat beside him.

"This, all this. Perhaps it is too much for her to endure. Too much pressure and strain."

"I don't believe that Rupert. She comes from a strong family and she herself seems able to cope with stress and challenges. She will be fine, this is just a lapse. She has just begun a new life as a wife and a princess, let her get adjusted and support her like you have been. You seem to care for each other and the arrangement seems to be working out just fine," his mother consoled.

Her grown son thought quietly to himself for a minute.

"I do care about her and yes I do agree she has it in her. She seems so driven by the duty she has for the country."

"Just give her time son and then try again," the King encouraged.

"Yes, well I better go and check on Clarisse," he said as he stood up and bowed to his parents. He walked towards the doors then stopped. Turning around he added "Next time we do indeed conceive you will not be informed until after she has successfully carried the child though her first trimester. I wouldn't want her or I to feel as though we've failed God forbid it happens again."

His parents nodded showing that they both understood and agreed to their son's wishes.

**February 1962**

It had been almost a year since Clarisse's last, brief pregnancy.

So much had happened in that year but becoming pregnant again was a challenge for them.

Rupert had taken over many if not all of his father's responsibilities and obligations. The King was still alive, but so weak that traveling downstairs from his suite to attend sessions with Parliament posed a severe obstacle. As Crown Prince, Rupert had sat in on the sessions instead and had traveled to countries in his father's absence.

Clarisse on the other hand had been buried in her own duties of attending charity events, making public appearances, and receiving Princess/Queen lessons. Getting pregnant engulfed her mind at times when she had a moment of peace. They had been trying ferverently when opportunities presented themselves, but these opportunities were very rare and far in between. The pressure of their duties and the looming cloud of an heir put pressure and strain on their relationship at times. As in any relationship, arguments would erupt between them, but good willingly they would make up if not for their sakes then for the country's.

**June 1962**

"Rupert!" Clarisse called down to her husband who was about to leave for a meeting. Rupert looked up and just below the rim of his hat saw his wife smiling from a window balcony. "Darling wait don't leave yet!"

"Alright, but hurry I have a meeting with the Spanish and Portuguese ambassadors," he called up to her. Quickly, but ever so carefully, Clarisse made her way down the grand stairs and out the front entrance. Holding on to the open car door, he watched her descended the front steps, her long blonde curls swaying on her shoulders. "What is it? We said goodbye moments ago."

"Yes, but I've just received a telephone call you see," she said placing her arms around his neck.

"Oh really?"

"Yes and since you will be speaking Spanish in a bit let me put it this way…"Parece que estoy embarazada," she whispered in his ear. [_It appears I'm pregnant._]

He gently pushed her off of him so he could see her face. "Are you sure?"

Smiling she replied, "Yes, very sure."

Rupert then pulled her in and kissed her with excitement. "This is very good news! I was getting worried."

"Well we barely see each other anymore and when we do it hasn't worked out for us," she said quietly while fixing his lapel.

"Except this time," he said with a smile.

"Yes except this time," she giggled.

"Oh well I hate to leave now, we should celebrate."

"Don't worry I'll be here when you get back. I have very little going on this evening," she said walking back towards the steps.

"Well then I'll see you later."

"Okay then," she said

"Oh and Clarisse?" He called to her as she walked back up the steps.

"Hmm?"

"It's nice to see your Spanish has improved," he said with a grin.

"Oh tush!" she joking replied.

Since her last pregnancy did not produce an heir, both of them had been nervous that this pregnancy wouldn't go full term. Precautions were secretly made to make sure Clarisse was not overwhelmed or overworked in any way. Queen Margaret had noticed her daughter in law seemed tired often during lessons, but she did not question her. Once Clarisse successfully entered her second trimester, the couple told the King and Queen the news while visiting a now very ailing monarch in his bed. Clarisse was told not to stay around him long because the King was very sick, but she insisted she be present when Rupert told the news to his parents.

"Father, we have some wonderful news to share with you and mother," Rupert said as he sat on the bed next to the King.

The king's loud, hoarse breathing softened as the queen approached his other side and as Clarisse sat in a chair by the bed.

"We are happy to tell you that Clarisse is expecting a child again and that she has successfully passed her first portion of pregnancy," Rupert said smiling at his father and then mother.

The queen let out a happy, relieved sigh. "That's wonderful my dears," she said to her son and his wife. "Isn't that wonderful to hear Edward?" she said with teary eyes as she sat on the bed.

The king, unable to speak, responded by patting his son on the hand. Rupert and Clarisse knew this was his way of showing affection and pride in his son. Clarisse smiled with slight tears in her eyes as she sat in the chair. She knew that the king needed to hear that his lineage would be continued into the next generation before he exited the world. She also knew that this was an important moment for Rupert, as it meant so much to him to be able to make his father proud. Clarisse got up and stood by her husband. She placed a hand on her stomach and the other on her husband's shoulder. Rupert looked at her and smiled. When he looked back at his father, he surprising noticed a tear streaming down his sunken cheek. Never had he seen his father so emotional.

All in all Clarisse's public appearances were limited because of her already changing figure. The media began to intensely question whether or not the time had come for a royal baby. Though well aware of what was being said outside the palace, Rupert decided that he would delay telling the media the wonderful news because it appeared the end of his father's life was rapidly approaching. He, Clarisse, and his mother the Queen felt that the King's last days should not be overshadowed by any other news. They wanted him as a husband, father, and King of Genovia to be the sole focus of his last days.


	5. Chapter 5 Crowns and Tears

**Thanks for your comments...helps me continue. :)**

**Chapter 5**

**August 1962**

Sadly in the early morning hours of August 4, 1962 His Majesty King Edward Arthur Gustav Renaldi passed away.

Clarisse and Rupert had been sleeping in their bed when a knock was heard at the door. Rupert who had not been in a deep sleep because of the anticipation of events, gently pushed his sleeping wife out of his grasp causing her to stir awake. As he quickly put on his robe and tied it he glanced at his wife who was now sitting up in bed. Their glances basically said the same thing. The King was gone and now Rupert was King. Silently she got up and threw on her bathrobe. After taking her place next to him for a second she realized their lives would change even more once this door was opened. Without a sound he waited for her to nod that she was ready. Once she did he tapped the door letting the guard know that it was fine to open it.

Oliver Kutaway, Rupert's assistant stood outside the door. "I'm so sorry your Highnesses to be bothering you at this hour, but I was told to escort you down to His Majesty's suite."

Rupert cleared his throat and nodded that he understood. As they made their way down the long corridor Rupert grabbed Clarisse's hand for support. He had mentioned to her that when this moment came that he would walk with her side by side. This was obviously due to the fact that it would be the last time she could walk right next to him. After the next few minutes Clarisse would have to always walk one pace behind her husband the King.

The doors opened. To Clarisse's surprise Queen Margaret, Bishop Peters, and the royal physician stood there waiting for their arrival. They ushered Rupert and Clarisse into the room where the insignia ring was removed from the late King's finger. After it was handed to Queen Margaret she walked over to her son and placed it on his finger. "May God care for my departed Edward who served his country well and with a heavy heart."

She then respectfully curtsied to her son." Long Live the King!" she proclaimed and those in the room followed her actions.

Clarisse knew her mother in-law was sad, but she couldn't help noticing the gentle pride in her son. Margaret had served her time well and fulfilled her duties as Queen of Genovia. Obviously the most important fulfilled duty was standing in front of her now with the royal ring on his hand. Thinking, this Clarisse placed a hand on her stomach. A quiet smile and tears streamed down her cheeks as sad and proud thoughts raced through her.

**September 1962**

They were coronated side by side on September 6, 1962 after mourning the loss of the late king for a month. Though always respectful towards traditions, Clarisse was happy to wear a different color other than black.

Joseph watched again from a guard post as Clarisse was crowned along with her husband. Seeing her in the crown and large robes with jewels glistening from her ears, neck, and hands was an image he would never forget. She looked radiant and ever so much a queen.

One secret that was hidden very well that day was Clarisse's belly that had begun to extend. The large traditional robes helped keep this news a secret from the media though rumors had been swarming around the palace about the new Queen's loose blouses and other attire. Rupert and Clarisse however, were by now fairly used to the constant speculation as to whether or not the young Queen had been carrying a Renaldi heir. Almost thankfully, though a little concerning to the couple, Clarisse had been fairly small stomach-wise up to this point.

"Clarisse?" Rupert called as he entered her suite.

"Over here," she said from her closet.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked her as he noticed her standing on a chair trying to get something off a high shelf.

"Darling please get down, I wouldn't want you to fall."

"Oh I'm fine. I took off my heels."

"Yes but still you should have the maids get something down for you if you can't reach," he said as he lent a hand to help her down.

"I'm not an invalid Rupert, I'm pregnant," she said as she sat down on a chair.

"I know but Clarisse…" Rupert was cut off by a knock on the door.

"You may come in," Clarisse shouted from her seat a little happy that she didn't have to hear Rupert's lecture.

Henry the Head of Security entered the suite and bowed. "Your Majesties I am very sorry to bother you but I have some news about Her Majesty's security guard."

Clarisse at first thought of her mother in-law the now Queen Mother when she heard the title Her Majesty. "What about Her Majesty's security guard?"

Rupert noticing his wife was not yet used to her new title cut in.  
>"I think he's referring to your security guard darling."<p>

"Mine? You don't mean Lester?" she asked Henry, now very concerned.

"Yes indeed Ma'am," Henry replied.

Clarisse's heartbeat picked up as she tried to appear calm.

"What about old Lester, Henry?" Rupert asked.

"He's dead Your Majesty."

"Dead?" Rupert repeated not understanding.

Clarisse instantly drew a quick breath and placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh no."

"When? When did this happen?" Rupert asked shocked.

"Sir he suffered a heart attack while vacationing with his wife. They were celebrating their 50th anniversary."

"Oh my! Poor Lester!" Clarisse sadly replied as she sank back down in the chair. Lester had been so good to her ever since she first arrived at the palace as Lady Clarisse.

"Indeed this is very sad news." Rupert added as he went over to his wife and rubbed her back. Rupert had known Lester his whole life since he had been a guard of the Royal family since his parents took the throne.

Attempting to keep her emotions in check but stricken with pregnancy, Clarisse tried to fight tears that welled in her eyes."Darling we must do something for his family, for his wife Lorraine."

"Of course my dear," he said as he patted her hand. "I will see that the funeral preparations are taken care of as well as his poor widow."

Henry nodded in approval to His Majesty's suggestion. "If I as Head of Security may say so, Lester has been a true loyal guard of the royal family and his dedication to the service of his country will be missed."

"He was a very good man," Clarisse added as she grabbed a tissue. "I am sorry for you as well Henry as I know you have lost a longtime friend."

"That is very kind of you Your Majesty. It is true he was and this death along with the passing of King Edward has been very trying on the palace staff, though it will not disturb our daily procedures and duties."

Rupert gave a nod to his Head of Security who himself was the same age as good ol' Lester.

"We will inform the staff as soon as we have information about arrangements." Clarisse said sadly as she looked at Henry and then her husband.

Rupert agreed. "Of course."

"Thank you Your Majesties."

They both nodded with sad expressions and Henry exited the suite.

"I can't believe it!" She said through tears. "We just saw him a few days ago! He was so excited to finally take his wife on a fabulous vacation."

"I know it's a damn shame," Rupert replied as he slumped into the nearby sofa. Clarisse noticed he wiped a tear from his cheek quickly so she wouldn't see.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry," she said as she sat next to him and put an arm around him. "I know you adored Lester."

Rupert let out a sad chuckle. "You know they pretty much had a hand in raising me those two, Lester and Henry. Father was at times very busy and they were there to not only protect the hell out of me, but to play with and keep me entertained when I was a small child, and then to joke with when I became a gawky teenager. Henry taught me to shoot and throw a football."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, and Lester taught me to drive. There was this one time when I had been so drunkenly ill from a party with my university brothers that he drove miles to come get me and drive me home so I could be in my own bed. That happened numerous times unfortunately and he would have to come get me every time because a member of the royal family it would have been in the papers before we knew it. But Clarisse he never complained, not once and he never ratted me out to my parents. He and Henry were like fathers in a way and friends as well. It's amazing how much people who have individuals for security rely on them for numerous things besides protection."

Clarisse thought back for a quick second. Her memory was instantly dashed when Rupert stood up continued.

"I will call and make arrangements. Perhaps in a few hours you could contact Lorraine and acknowledge our condolences?"

"Of course I will and I will inform her that she will not be forgotten by the royal family."

Rupert nodded. "You know what this also means right?"

"What?"

"That we will have to quickly find you a security guard replacement. You don't have anything planned for tomorrow right?"

"Well I do but it is all within the palace. I haven't been going anywhere lately because of the media!" she said with an annoyed tone.

"I know you seem to feel like a caged bird, but we shall let the world know our news soon enough. However you won't be going anywhere without a security guard. I don't want you unprotected at all especially in your condition."

"Yes, dear." Clarisse replied as she stared straight ahead still clutching her moist tissue. "You'll have to find me one soon."


	6. Chapter 6 Prized Possession

Hi all! Thank you so much Veve for commenting on Chapter 5 and thanks to those who commented on the chapters before. Please let me know how you like the story so far. You know we all like seeing what our readers think. Thanks!

**Chapter** **6** **Prized** **Possession**

_*Tapping at the door..._

"Enter." Rupert ordered from his desk without looking up.

"Sorry to bother you Sir, but more resumes have arrived for the security position," Oliver informed.

"Oh right, yes," he said taking the stack from his assistant. "Please have Mrs. Cutaway see to Her Majesty's schedule so that she may have some time to go over these."

The King looked at his watch, "And Oliver have the maids send up some tea for Her Majesty and I."

"Certainly Sir," and he exited the room.

While heading down to tell the maids, Oliver Cutaway ran into his wife Clara. "Ah darling, wonderful you are saving me a trip."

"Well so happy I could help my love," she teased.

"His Majesty would like to see Her Majesty in his suite in a bit so clear some free time for her?"

"Don't tell me to go over more resumes."

"Alright then, they won't be going over more resumes."

"You're a terrible liar dear," she said with a chuckle.

"Darling just rearrange her schedule please and make sure she's there."

"Fine, but I doubt she'll enjoy my news and prance in there with a joyous smile. She's quite tired of looking at resumes."

"Well tell her he's sending up tea."

"Oh that'll just cure her right up I'm sure," Clara joked with a smile as she and her husband began walking in opposite directions.

Clarisse heard a tap at the door.

"Come in."

"Your Majesty..."

"Ah Clara," she said while looking up from some papers on her desk.

"Ma'am His..."

Clarisse dilibritly dropped her pen on the desk and slowly put her head in her hands. A displeased groan escaped her lips.

The assistant froze. That wasn't a good sign.

"Clara please,please, please don't tell me there are more."

"I know Ma'am and I'm sorry, but His Majesty would like you to review a few more with him in a few moments."

"Oh God if I have to hear one more word about this all I may scream," she said being dramatic.

"Please don't Your Majesty or the guards may think I'm being a horrible assistant."

That made her laugh. "Oh Clara."

"Well," she said with a large sigh, "I suppose I must. Duty calls."

Her assistant giggled. "On a plus side I was told to tell you there will be tea."

"Oh I'm just dying to get down there now," she said sarcastically as they walked out of the suite.

As they got to the door Clarisse pretended to pray..."Please God let the one we want be in this stack."

Clara chuckled behind her as the door opened.

"Ah there you are," Rupert said. "We've got more to consider and a few men are here for us to interview."

"Oh how splendid, I've been looking forward to this all day."

Rupert smirked at her. "Why do I feel this pregnancy is taking a toll on your humor?"

"I haven't the slightest idea why you would think that." She sat down on the sofa and looked surprised. "Oh and Clara look, just what I wanted...tea!" she exclaimed clutching her hands together. The women exchanged smiles. Clara looked up at caught her husband smirking and shaking his head at their behavior.

"How many do we need to interview today? We've already seen so many," Clarisse asked.

"Oliver..." the King gestured signaling for him to explain.

"There are 12 men here today Ma'am."

"And how many resumes?" she asked taking a sip of tea.

"Forty-eight."

"Forty-eight! Darling when is this going to end?" she asked her husband who was finishing up signing documents.

"When we find the right one," he replied causing her to roll her eyes as she sipped her tea. "You carry a prized possession my dear to us, the royal family, and the entire country. It would be foolish to think I wouldn't take the utmost care and scrutiny when looking for someone to protect you and the heir of the throne."

Three hours later...

"...and I would very much enjoy working at the palace if given the chance."

"Well very good then," Rupert said about to stand up.

"Besides I'm sure the pay is decent," the man joked.

Clarisse let out a forced chuckle and looked at Rupert.

"Yes, well thank you for coming," Rupert said as he gestured Oliver over to escort the man out of the room.

As the door closed, Clarisse passed the resume to Clara and let out a huge sigh of relief. "Finally the last one for today."

"Maybe even for good..." Rupert added.

"Oh? Why? Who did you like?"

"Well Arthur Tenpenny seemed to be well educated in security and a nice bloak to boot."

"Was he the handsome one?" she asked.

"Ok then...NO to Arthur Tenpenny," Rupert said.

Clarisse laughed.

"Did any of them strike you as a good candidate?" he asked his young wife as she tried to get comfortable.

"Today not really...we had some comedians which though it is nice to have a good sense of humor, too much can be annoying. Then there were the ones that didn't want to guard a queen, but a king, and then some who seemed a little too excited to be that close to me everyday."

"Well there's always tomo..." Rupert said about to stand up.

"Don't say it! Please don't say it!" she playfully begged.

"Oh fine," he said.

*_Knock_

"Yes," Rupert said.

"Oh Your Majesties are finished?" Oliver asked as he popped back into the room.

"The last gentleman was our last for today," Rupert explained.

Not fully paying attention, Clarisse sat on the sofa inspecting her nails as he spoke to his assistant.

"Ah I see..."

"Why what it is?" The King asked.

"It's just we actually have one other person left downstairs. He brought his resume to me an hour ago so it wasn't in your pile."

"Well I'm afraid he'll have to come back tomorrow since we are done for the day," Rupert replied as he was about to sit down at his desk.

"I understand Sir, but I feel you may want to see this one...He says he has actually guarded the Queen before."


	7. Chapter 7 New Introductions

So glad you all are enjoying this. Thanks so much for the nice comments! Here's a new one….

**Chapter 7**

"I understand Sir, but I feel you may want to see this one...He says he has actually guarded the Queen before."

Clarisse froze for a split second after faintly hearing Oliver. She looked up to see both men staring at her with puzzling expressions.

"Me?" she asked stunned.

"Yes, ma'am" Oliver replied.

"Oh really?" Rupert asked curious as to who this person was. "Well then I suppose you should show him in."

"Very well Sir."

As Oliver left to fetch the gentleman Clarisse felt her stomach twist and turn. She carefully tried to place her tea cup and saucer gracefully on the coffee table to not show that she was anxious from this surprising news.

Rupert noticed her hands shook a bit and that she looked a little frazzled.

"You alright darling?" he asked.

"Oh yes, yes I'm fine."

"Any idea as to who this may be?" he asked her.

Before she could speak there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Rupert said with distinction.

"Your Majesties may I present the man who I told you about… Joseph Romero."

Rupert stared at him as he stood up from his desk and without breaking eye contact he walked closer to Oliver and the man.

"Mr. Romero, His Majesty King Rupert," Oliver said.

"Your Majesty," Joseph replied as he bowed to him.

Rupert acknowledged the man's respect with a quick nod, but examined him closely.

He then slowly shifted his gaze towards the sofa. "Darling do you recognize this gentleman?"

Joseph followed the king's gaze. He watched as Clarisse slowly and gracefully stood up from where she sat. As she turned to walk next to her husband Joseph noticed her protruding stomach. Seeing her pregnant caught him off guard.

Oliver then added "Her Majesty Queen Clarisse."

Their eyes met. With a nod and a smile Clarisse answered Rupert, "Yes, I do." She then stepped nearer to Joseph.

"Your Majesty," he said bowing with a grin while tilting his head slightly sideways.

"Mr. Romero it has been a while since we've last seen each other," she said mimicking his head tilt and grin.

"Indeed ma'am, but I happen to see you more often than you do I since I usually catch glimpses of you in the newspapers and on television."

"Unfortunately so I'm afraid," she said as she put out her hand for him to take.

"No fortunate is more like it," he said as he tenderly took her hand and kissed it.

The act made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

He looked her over quickly noticing her belly again. He cleared his throat, "And may I say you look very well."

"Thank you Joseph."

Curious of the exchange between his wife and this man Rupert interrupted the moment and walked closer to them.

"So I have been told that you have guarded my wife before?"

"Ah yes Sir I was a member of the security team that was hired by the Gerard family. I was personally assigned to guard Lady Clarisse."

"You mean Her Majesty," Rupert reminded.

"Oh yes of course, forgive me Sir."

Rupert did not answer he just took the resume listing Joseph's credentials from Oliver and began to read it over. Clarisse however, reassured him with a small smile and then looked away. She knew she should not make long eye contact with Joseph.

"It says here that you have obtained decent ranks within the military. Many accomplishments as well for a man who just turned twenty-three."

"Yes Sir."

"You come with very high recommendations…" He smirked and then handed the resume back to Oliver. "Well we, my wife and I, shall discuss the individuals who are being considered for the position and someone will be in touch with you no later than tomorrow afternoon."

"Very good Sir. Thank you for being so generous with your time."

"It was very nice seeing you again Joseph," Clarisse quickly added before he turned to leave.

"Always a pleasure Lady Clari…" he laughed "Excuse me I mean Your Majesty."

Clarisse chuckled but Rupert wasn't amused at his lack of respect towards his wife.

Realizing she had laughed a bit louder than she had expected, she quickly stopped and nervously glanced at her husband. Playing it smart she ignored his raised eye browed expression and instead patted him on the arm.

After Joseph was gone Rupert leaned back against his desk folding his arms.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"Well you seem to have clearly made up your mind and I don't think I need to ask who you think should get the job."

"He's a very qualified guard who I have seen in action and a very nice individual as well."

"Yes well that's what I'm afraid of. You two seem to have a connection with one another."

Clarisse realizing where this was going walked over and stood in front of Rupert. She leaned in and placed her arms around his neck.

"Darling listen, he guarded me and he did a wonderful job and that was before his formal military training so I'm sure his abilities have only improved."

"How old were you when he began?"

"I was sixteen."

"Bloody hell!"

"What?"

"How old was he?"

"Eighteen."

"Ermm… younger than I."

"Yes by three years, but what does it matter?"

"Well I'd bet a million dollars that he was interested in you." Rupert said brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Clarisse smiled, but the next few words Rupert said where muffled… she instantly flashbacked to quick memories of her and Joseph flirting, than on his motorcycle, than horseback riding, running into one another, than kissing…

"…I mean I saw you at sixteen and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."Rupert continued.

She smiled at him again pretending she had been listening intently. "We were friends if that is what you are trying to get out of me? I had a few friends from university, but Joseph was the only other person around my age at my parent's villa besides my brothers."

Rupert took a deep breath and then let it out. "So you feel comfortable with him"

She nodded

"And you feel he will protect you well?"

"Yes."

"Will it make you happy to have him around?"

Clarisse said to herself "very," but out loud she said "Indeed."

He kissed her forehead. "Well what makes you happy makes me happy. I'll have Oliver put a call through to him as well as the others so they are informed that the spot is filled."

"Good."

Rupert walked back around to his desk chair. "Do you trust him?" He asked her as she walked back over to take one last sip of tea.

"Do you?"She asked in return.

"Well I think I have to get to know him better, but I trust your instincts and character judgment."

"Give him a chance. I'm sure in time he will prove his capabilities to you."

"Fine then. We'll have him come in tomorrow after lunch. I'll have Henry show him around the palace."

"I could show him around a bit as well since I don't have too many things scheduled after lunch," she said offering.

"Alright then, but only for a bit as I don't want you to tire yourself out."

"Oh tush! The exercise will be good for us," she said rubbing her belly. She thought how it would also give her a chance to catch up with Joseph.

Noticing Rupert had picked up some papers and was becoming preoccupied, she decided it was time for her to leave.

"Well I suppose I'll let you get some work done before dinner," she said as she headed for the door.

Halting for a moment Rupert looked up "Are you happy with the decision?"

She stopped and turned around slowly. "My dear, I am very happy that we have found someone for the job and that I don't have to look at another resume again for a very long time."

They both chuckled and Rupert shook his head. He then watched for a few seconds as his queen walked away from him down the long corridor.


End file.
